


Colour

by ClaraHolsworthy



Series: colour [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gay Pride, Poetry, Pride, lesbian poetry, love poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHolsworthy/pseuds/ClaraHolsworthy





	Colour

I laugh with mirth; your fingertips curled into mine  
the streets are ablaze with love and colour and song  
I feel the hopeful surge of it, propelling us forward  
\- your trials, my anger, dissipating in the crowd  
your smile dazzles me brighter than the midday sun  
and I know that it was worth it --- my god, it was worth it


End file.
